


A Little Tale Overheard @ Starbucks

by JayarielDrillowup



Category: Superhero City (Facebook Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayarielDrillowup/pseuds/JayarielDrillowup





	A Little Tale Overheard @ Starbucks

All characters other than my own appear with consent of their players)

Pink was sitting at her usual table in Starbuck's, enjoying a double-shot espresso and a large tray of bearclaws when she noticed that one of the many "new kids" (rookie supers) had wandered in through the door with a somewhat dazed expression.  
The rookie quietly ordered a mocha latte from the barrista and moved to the last empty table which was nearby. "At least this one has decent taste in coffee." thought Pink to herself, while sipping her own beverage.

About this time the Angelic Rogue stopped into the same shop after completing her own patrol, ordered a vanilla cappuccino and since all the tables were now taken, asked Pink if she could join her. "Go ahead." Pink said with her usual expression.

A few moments passed as the Rogue scanned the other patrons and sipped from her cup, then she noticed the rookie at the table nearby. She said quietly to Pink, "I do believe that one would jump a mile if startled by a loud noise.", gesturing with her chin towards the rookie.  
Pink looked in that direction again and murmured, "Yeah, you're probably right."  
Rogue said quietly, "Maybe we should speak to her, help her calm down."

Both of the veteran heroes reached a decision at the same moment, stood and moved to the rookies table. The Rogue gently touched the young woman's shoulder. The rookie startled slightly "Is everything alright?", the Rogue gently asked. Pink leaned with her hand on the back of one of the chairs. "W-with all t-that's happened r-recently I d-don't know w-where to b-begin...", the rookie stuttered.

"At the beginning is usually a good place.", Pink said, as she pulled out the seat and sat down. The Rogue signaled the barrista for 3 more coffees and followed suit.

The rookie drew a deep breath, perhaps the first in a few weeks; settled herself, took a moment to arrange her thoughts,and began. "Well... It all began while I was analyzing a "xeno-biological" sample in my lab at the University, for NASA. The electron microscope I was using developed a "spontaneous, catastrophic" vacuum leak, at least that's what they told me later, and it exploded in my face.", she said. "As I regained consciousness in the ICU, I realized that I had strange tingling sensations around my hands and arms, and as I recovered, also discovered that the equipment being used to monitor my condition kept 'mysteriously' overloading.", she continued after a moment.

She took a short sip of her refill and continued.

"Once released, I conducted a few tests of my own and discovered that I had been exposed to whatever the hell that sample actually was; it was infused into my DNA.", she said. "Over the next few weeks even stranger things began to happen; as I hid in my apartment, I began to develop other 'symptoms,' and my skin took on a strange, silvery sheen. Then, I woke up one morning actually hovering above the surface of my bed.", she continued.  
"I soon found after a little practice & using some meditation techniques, I could control the 'symptoms' of this 'condition.' My skin would return to a normal tone for as long as I maintained my concentration." She closed her eyes for a moment and the silvery hue was replaced by a normal Caucasian skintone and the slight electrical nimbus around her hands died down.

She sipped her latte, took a deep breath, and continued.

"As my strength, dexterity and new abilities continued to grow, I knew it would be a nearly impossible task to fit in & to remain at the university, but where could I go and not feel like the proverbial sore thumb?", she said. "So when the news began reporting the 'meta-human' wave of crime sprees here in Super Hero City, I decided to help out where I could...and to begin a new life in a place where my 'differences' would help me fit in.", she said.

"Then once I got here... the street fights...the arena battles my new colleagues at work suggested... some sort of war between groups of supers which I was talked into joining...", she mused with a slightly puzzled expression.

"Whew, I'd never sat down and put it into perspective like that before... I mean what with everything that's happened and all...Well, Thank you, both.", she said looking from one to the other. Rising from her chair, she handed each a card that read "Acidburn, SHC" and a beeper number. "I doubt either of you would ever need my help, but if you should, it's yours for the asking.",she said, turned and strode ever more confidently to the door, turned again and waved at the two veteran heroes, regained her silvery sheen and took flight in the direction of midtown.

"That was strange.", said Pink, as she picked up her coffee and moved back to her favorite table. Rogue nodded and remained at the now otherwise empty one...

..."Well," thought Acidburn, "they both seem nicer than some of the rumors I've heard make them sound. But, of course, with rumors you have to consider the source... at least I think I could get some sleep tonight, since they helped settle my mind." 

A short time later, she landed in the alley behind a small brownstone and wearily made her way up the 6 flights of steps to her small apartment. After a quick shower, a small glass of white wine, and a piece of her 'emergency' chocolate (funny, how there seems to be an emergency every night, she thought), she settled into her cozy quilt and read until she dozed off.

A few weeks passed swiftly, if not exactly pleasantly, what with working for a small parcel delivery service. "If I dared to use my new 'gifts', this would go so much faster...," she thought, "but then I'd risk that any passing 'supervillian' might attack me and destroy what I'm being paid to deliver.", as she pedaled through mid-day traffic. 

"I hope that lawyer gets back to me soon about the settlement from the equipment company that provided that damned microscope, or I'm gonna have to cut back on the Starbuck's trips...or find another job.", she thought. "Why," she mused, "if I hadn't developed this regeneration ability, my face would have been scarred for the rest of my life."

As she finished up her deliveries for the day, she debated whether she might actually participate in some of the arena battles she had watched, as a way to help build up her new 'talents', or if she might just spend a few hours on what some of the supers she had overheard called "on patrol."

Just then she heard gunshots and then an alarm coming from a nearby bank.

"Patrol it is, then...", she muttered to herself, as she stashed her bike and pouch in a nearby alley, swiftly changed to her 'uniform', and zipped in the direction of the alarm.

Three thugs were just outside the bank, engaged in a shootout with a couple of bank guards, so Acidburn moved into position quietly behind two of them as they took cover behind a parked car outside the bank, and swiftly shoved their heads into each other, knocking both unconscious. She pulled out a couple of zip-ties, bound their wrists and checked to see if either was badly injured.

As she knelt over the fallen thugs, the third one finally noticed her and began firing in her direction. Using her ability to move at supersonic speeds, she moved in a flash to a position just behind and to the gun-hand side of the thug. She swiftly forced his arm straight into the air, twisted his wrist just enough so that he dropped the gun, and then stepping behind him, brought his arms behind him and zip-tied them together. 

As the thug realized his arms were immobile, he turned to face his capture and tried to kick her. Acidburn quickly dodged, though she doubted he had the strength to really hurt her, and then tripped the man and rolled him onto his back. "Guess you don't have to have superpowers... or be particularly smart... to be a villain around here," she said as a local police cruiser pulled to a stop nearby.

"Superhero City SuperPolice -- Freeze!", the cop yelled as he bolted from the light-flashing, siren blaring cruiser, and drew his pistol from his belt. "I need backup @ the bank @ 3rd and Oak street", he said into his shoulder mounted radio transmitter, as he sighted in on Acidburn.

She calmly said, "I hardly think that's necessary, I'm not resisting." and assumed a position where the cop could see she was posing no threat. He relaxed slightly but did not lower his weapon. "Standard procedure, when supers are involved, ma'am." He proceeded to mirandise her, and as a Van bearing the emblem of the SuperPolice rolled up and debouched a squad of armored men, the cop finally lowered his weapon.

"She's not resisting," he told the squadleader, "and from the looks of things," scanning the scene, "she seems to have helped us considerably." "She's been informed of her rights, and she'll have to remain in my custody until we can clarify her role in this, as she may be a witness if not the perpetrator." "Yeah, yeah, rookie... I know procedure as well as you.", said the squadleader, as he slapped the restraint cuffs on her wrists.

Over the next hour or so, the statements of witnesses both in- and outside the bank were taken as the squad of SuperPolice maintained their vigilance in keeping Acidburn under close scrutiny. Finally, it was determined that she had played no part in the robbery, only in it's aftermath, and had showed a decent amount of restraint in use of her abilities against non-super persons.

The surveillance footage from the banks cameras proved that she had taken only the actions necessary to protect normal citizens and bystanders. The SuperPolice squadleader said as he removed the restraint cuffs from her wrists, "Stand down boys, this seems to be one of the good ones."

"You'll still need to come with me and make a statement, miss uh, missus-um...", the young policeman said. "It is Miss, actually, and I go by Acidburn," she said. "I loved that movie.", he said as they left for the local precinct.

Over the next few weeks & months, Acidburn began to gain a reputation in her neighborhood. When asked by the local crime reporters of the newspaper, bystanders described a conscientious, dedicated, young woman who always made an effort to minimize any injuries done to 'normal' citizens, while refusing to allow a criminal act to take place within her sight. 

During those weeks, she had had many episodes with the local criminal element. She had stopped a street gang from harassing some kids, broken up a drug ring, chased down some rocket bikers street-racing in her area, & in more than one instance, chased off thugs trying to shake down merchants in her neighborhood.

On many of these occasions, a certain rookie cop was one of those that the newspapers chose to interview, since he seemed to turn up on the scene at so many of these occurrences. At first his answer was the standard "No Comment.", but once he discussed the matter with his superiors and received permission, he began to release what few details were known about Acidburn and the facts of each case that any reporter would have found by reading the public records.

He, in one such interview, mused that "Acidburn must live in my patrol area, since she seems set on making our job so much easier."

Of course, a reputation can cause trouble for a person, whether it be good or bad. On the positive side, street-crime in her neighborhood became rare: on the negative, she began to draw attention of a much more powerful nature. Several times she had had run-ins with super-powered villains, including some who made threats of a 'Syndicate' that would put an end to her meddling.

The first of these was a real 'hothead' leading a gang of punks which she made short work of, finally defeating their leader who called himself 'Heatwave'. Then a pair of noisy twins showed up & attacked her, but were dealt with in short order. Following clues from these sources, she finally tracked down the headquarters, defeated a couple of bodyguards, and fought to a end the kingpin of the syndicate himself. 

As she made her way to the precinct to give her statement, Acidburn thought to herself, "Man, I could use a vacation." Upon her return to her brownstone, there awaited a letter from her lawyer, containing a settlement check in the 6 figure range. She called her company and arranged for some Vacation time, packed a bag and as she exited the building, shouted "Las Vegas, here I come!"

"Jarvis...have you heard about this Acidburn?"

Cap had been leafing through the SHC Gazette...as he perused the Crime Blotter he saw the name pop up several times in several different places. It seems as if the hero was taking care of business in Manhattan. 

Cap fondly remembered his own start many years ago...and his run-ins with the Syndicate.

"Only what I see on the news, sir," Jarvis answered. As he tidied up the room, Cap's faithful assistant continued. "And..unlike many of the super-powered who make their debuts in our fair city, this one seems to be concerned with helping the helpless and fighting for justice....just like someone else I know."

Cap chuckled. He agreed with Jarvis, it certainly appeared that this Acidburn was on the right path. He hoped it was a path she would continue traveling on....

Upon her return to her Brownstone apartment a week later, Acidburn sorted thru the accumulated mail, dropping 2 bills in to what she called the 'pay me quick' drawer, and dropped the rest into the shred & recycle bin. As she unpacked, she reminisced over the events of her trip; mostly pleasant memories, but a few unpleasant as well...

"Well, now that I have my settlement money, let's see if we can't shape this apartment up some.", she thought. She bought an entertainment center, new TV/Stereo combo , & a new couch that afternoon, as well as treating herself to a new upgraded smartphone/laptop combo package she had had her eye on for months, paid in advance for a year.

As she returned by way of the bank to deposit the rest of the settlement check in her savings account, she thought to herself, "I've been away awhile, guess I'd better patrol tonight, so the thugs don't forget I'm here." Sure enough, as she checked on the local merchants, some had been visited by shakedown artists in the last day or two. "We'll soon put a stop to this," she thought, as she got a description of the two thugs. 

As she continued to patrol, she heard the sound of glass shattering in one of the small Italian restaurants down the block. Acidburn slipped in through the kitchen door in the alley, and quietly made her way to the entrance of the dining area, as the sounds of shouting and breaking glass continued. " Just fork over the money, before we really hurt one of these nice people," the taller thug said, as he picked up another of the fine china plates used by this restaurant. 

Acidburn stepped behind the shorter of the two thugs, and tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned to growl "Whaddaya want?" at the interruption, his eyes widened as he realized that he should leave, in a hurry. "Hey, boss... we got someplace we need to be... like, now.", he said as he edged away from the scowling figure of Acidburn. 

Stepping between the two thugs, Acidburn grabbed each by the collar, lifted them, and carried them to the door of the establishment. She quietly asked the manager, "Should I throw out this trash, or turn it in for recycling?," as she glared at the thugs. As the manager wiped the cold sweat from his brow, he heaved a sigh of relief. "By all means, recycle it.", he said. 

Just then the door swung open, and a now-familiar rookie cop barged in with his gun drawn. "There are reports of a disturbance in this establishment, and I see now that they were correct... now which of you is gonna explain what's going on here?" Acidburn glanced at the manager, who nodded slightly, turned and said "Well Officer Murphy, these ruffians were of a notion to relieve this establishment of a sum of it's cash, and I don't believe that they have jobs here." "Is that so?...Well, we'll just take them down to the precinct and let them explain that to my sergeant.", the officer said. "You'll need to come as well, to make a statement." 

As Acidburn carried the thugs out to the cruiser and placed them in the back seat, Officer Murphy said, "Noticed you've been away for awhile... nice to see you back on the job."

As Acidburn signed her statement after carefully reading it for errors, she was looking forward to getting to enjoy her new TV, thinking that she would tune in a Pay-per-view movie that she had been hoping to see. 

Just then, Officer Murphy stood, stretched and said to Acidburn, "My shift ends in 15 minutes; hey, you wanna grab a bite; I know this little Bar-B-Que stand a couple of blocks from here -- best hush-puppies in town..." After considering his remark, Acidburn thought that was little too much like a date for a person she viewed as a colleague, so she countered, "How about Starbucks instead, I could really use a cup of coffee." "Well you definitely don't want the low-grade rocket fuel we got in the breakroom around here," he said, "Starbucks it is." 

As they walked the 3 blocks to the nearest Starbucks, Acidburn wondered what had prompted her to say that, as getting coffee together could just as well be construed as a 'date'. While she had dated a few boys as an undergrad, since she had gotten her masters degree, she really hadn't taken time for that sort of thing; and then what with the accident and subsequent move to SuperHero City, she really hadn't had the urge to begin a relationship. "Oh, well, it's just coffee with a colleague," she thought to herself.

As they entered the coffehouse and made their way to a table near the back wall, Acidburn noticed Pink sitting at her usual table near the counter. She told Murphy, " I'll get the coffee, what do you like, Officer Murphy?" "Regular-two sugars, and when off duty, my friends call me Murph." "Be right back, then.", she said and realized that if not for her silvery sheen she would have been blushing furiously.

She made her way towards the counter, ordered his regular and herself her usual mocha latte, and as she passed Pink's table on the way back, Pink quietly said to her, " Guess it's time to scratch that itch, huh? While I don't normally approve of dating, he is kinda cute." "It's not like that, Pink... at least, I don't think it is...", and knew that, again her silvery skin saved her from turning a brilliant red.

She and 'Murph', as he insisted she call him, spent the next 20 minutes talking about sports (She, being an alum of an ACC school, was of course, a basketball fanatic.), movies they had seen and ones they were hoping to see, a few of their shared cases, and such. She told him some of what had occurred in Vegas, but kept the juicier bits to herself... "After all," she thought, "what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

As they left, she thought, "That's the best evening I've had in quite a while." Murph offered to walk her home, but she raised an eyebrow at him, and said "I'm a big girl, ya know." She smirked and took flight, waved goodbye to Murph and swooped off in the direction of midtown.

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon, just simply dreary. As Acidburn finished her 3rd pass along the route she now followed by habit when patrolling, it seemed that even the most desperate of thugs had decided to sit this one out. 

Just then, she noticed a now-familiar police cruiser parked outside a Duncan Donuts, and sure enough, spotted Murph thru the rain spattered window. He was sitting with another young officer, apparently eating a late lunch. She landed on the sidewalk, tapped on the window beside him & waved as he glanced in her direction. 

Making her way to the door, Acidburn entered the shop and strode towards the two officers. "Man, its totally dead out there today, Murph", she said by way of greeting, "I'm bored out of my tree." As she leaned on the table and spoke to Murph, she noticed the other young officer was sitting with his mouth hanging open. She faced him slightly and with the forefinger of her free hand under his chin, gently closed it.

"Better be careful, you'll catch flies like that.", she gently chided, as she shifted her attention back to Murph. "Could you recommend a way for a down-and-out hero to spend a rainy afternoon?, she asked. "Well, I'd offer to take you to a matinee movie, but it's 6 more hours til my shift ends." "I was hoping to make myself useful today, you bad boy.", she bantered back. "By the way, who's you're buddy?", asked Acidburn.

"Beg pardon, this is Cadet Officer Phillips: Mike, don't just sit there, speak to the nice lady; this is Acidburn.", said Murph. With a very visible gulp, the cadet rose, took Acidburn's hand and distractedly shook it.

He murmured "Pleased to meet you.", and continued to shake her hand . " Likewise," she said, "I'm gonna need that back soon." The young cadet started slightly as he realized what he was doing, and released her hand. She turned to face Murph and said, "Well?" Thinking for a moment, Murph said, "Well, they're always short-handed at the soup-kitchen over on Maple..." "Perfect," Acidburn said enthusiastically, "just what the Doctor ordered." "Well, see ya 'round , Murph; Mike, was it?" as she turned and strode towards the door.

As she reached for the handle, her superhearing picked up the cadet saying to Murph, "T-that was? --" Murph nodded. "And you know her?--" Murph nodded again. Under his breath, the the cadet then intoned "Man, is she hot; lucky bastard." Acidburn opened the door with a small private smile.

Traveling the short distance to Maple Ave., Acidburn soon found herself standing before a large, modern brick building. The majority of the front facade was taken up by a window, looking into a dining area dominated by long rows of tables and benches. On the brick portion of the wall, by the door, hung a bronze plaque. "Shadow Knight Soup-kitchen -- this space provided for the public good by Knight Industries Inc. in Honor of Shadow Knight for his many years and continuing efforts in Public Service.", Acidburn read. 

"This must be the place.", she thought. She open the door and stepped into a short hallway which had two doors at the far end. The doorway to her left was just an open frame which opened into the dining hall. Facing the front door, the other had a closed door bearing a sign reading "Manager" . 

As Acidburn tapped on the closed door, a small round-faced woman appeared in the open frame. "May I help you, young woman? We're about to start serving, so you may want to get in line now, as the 'thundering herd' should be arriving shortly...", said the woman cheerily. "Actually, a friend suggested that you might be in need of a little assistance.", said Acidburn.

"Well, bless 'em, whoever they are... Yes we can certainly use any help available. I'm Mrs. Jensen, the manager, but just call me Mary.", said the little woman. "Come right this way, miss...," she said questioningly. "Acidburn will suffice.", she replied as she followed the woman into the kitchen. Handing her a neatly folded full apron and hairnet, Mrs. Jensen called into the storeroom behind the kitchen area.

"Jenna, dear, come meet our savior for this afternoon...", as the noise of a small crowd began to filter in from the dining room ...

The World Serpent relinquishes the Majority of hissss power to walk the ssstreets again looking for a little mischief   
He has heard great thingssss of a little one named Acidburn Her ssstory telling is said to rival SSSSSSSscheherazade herssself.   
It has been a long time sssssince he hassss found the sssssstreets interessssting.   
A new persssspective isss what I need perhapsss ssshe will tell me a sssstory.

Now to get her attention. Hmmm what sssshould I do I don't want to frighten the poor child, well maybe I do but that will be for another day. There she is going into a brick building so many times that is a ssstart to some adventure.

As JORMURGANDR starts to follow Acidburn into the building a screech of tires is heard from behind the building. Here comes the huge Humvee Limo ( Is that Pinks ?) of the head of the Syndicate (I wonder what this wannabe was doing in there? Thought the essence of the great Wyrm) Ah that gives me an Idea.  
As Jormurgandr jumps in front of the Humvee he smashes his fist into the bumper and immediately stops the limo’s forward progress.   
The Kingpin jumps from the vehicle roaring “I am tired of you supers interfering in my business. I am going to murder ya!!!!!!)  
A serpentine like voice is heard “You musssst not remember me you insssinificant piece of trasssh. I have made SSSSt. Patrick ssssoil his robessss and have killed Thor. Look upon my SSSSSSSmile and desssspair”  
A flick of his avatar’s finger sends the King Pin fliying through the Brick building and JORMURGANDR catches his unconscious body on the other side.  
"That should get the Bardssss attention" the World SSSSerpent thinks out loud.  
Hey Acidburn when your businessss in there is finisssshed I would like you to sssspeak with you.   
As an afterthought he adds Pleasssse?

 

Hearing a crash followed by shouting, Acidburn sprints quickly to the door. Seeing that there has been a traffic accident but that there seemed to be no-one injured, She pulls out her phone and reports the accident, then returns to her business inside.

Moments later, the wall of the dining hall explodes as the figure of a large man in a white suit appears in a burst of brick and mortar. Catching the man, Acidburn notices that he seems familiar as she sets him on his feet. "You!", she exclaims, "What are you doing out of jail?!" As he begins to brush the brick dust from his lapel, the Kingpin growls,"It's called bail, you stupid bitc-". Before he can finish his sentence, Acidburn roundhouse punched him, using her full strength in her fury. As he sails thru the wall opposite the hole he originally entered through, she coldly says, "Never call me that."

 

Aside--Wow, never thought that lil ol' me could causssse enough of a sssstir to earn the atten-ssssion of one asssss mighty asssss yoursssself ( digs toe in ground, with head lowered...,)... hope you continue to enjoy thissss. ( I've gotta come up with something good for the meeting and first adventure of AB and Jenna Firemage... if you'd like maybe AB could meet your mighty magnificence, with or with-out JF, in an installment yet to be contemplated)

As Mrs. Jensen called her name, Jenna came out of the kitchen cautiously. "What is it?" she asked in a sweet voice while looking around from the doorway. Since arriving back from seeing Dr. Odd and finding work at the Soup Kitchen she never went anywhere without her mask on for fear that more Syndicate goons would come looking for her. "Jenna this is Acidburn," Mrs. Jensen said to her. "She will be working with you to help feed the poor who come in all the time." 

"I have heard of you," Jenna started to shyly say to Acidburn when suddenly they both heard the vehicle crashing into the building's exterior. While Acidburn was calling the police, Jenna unobtrusively used her powers to slow down the flames she could see so that the car was no longer in any danger of exploding before she rejoined the other superhero inside. "Sorry about that ma'am," she more confidently said as upon introducing herself to Acidburn. "My name is Jenna Firemage and you are a very welcome addition to this city's fight on poverty like me."

As greetings were exchanged, a look of terror flashed across Jenna's features and she rushed back into the storeroom.

The dining hall quickly cleared in the aftermath of the short battle. "Oh my, this is a catastrophe!", moaned Mrs Jensen, "Everybody leave through the emergency exits and remain calm!"

After a quick check of the scene through the hole that the Kingpin had entered through, but seeing no disturbance, Acidburn quickly followed the young woman into the storeroom. She noticed that the young woman was leaning against a shelf in deep concentration near the exit hole that the Kingpin had left. She appeared to be clutching a small talisman on a silver chain with one hand, but the odd thing was that her other hand, upraised, was glowing with a red-orange-yellow nimbus of energy. 

"D-don't you feel it?", whispered Jenna, "there's something -- something powerful, out there..." But she wasn't looking towards the dining area, but rather towards the exit-hole that the flying body had created. A moment later she seemed to snap out of whatever had been bothering her, she let go of the talisman, and the nimbus around her hand died down.

"It's gone now.", she stated calmly. "I'm afraid that one is my fault," Acidburn stated, nodding towards the hole, "but I have no idea what caused the Kingpin to make the other one." 

With Acidburn working diligently the remains of the bricks and mortar were swiftly dealt with. "I'm just mortified, Mrs. Jensen...I shouldn't have lost my temper like that!", Acidburn said, as they carried out the last bags of debris to the dumpster.

"I'll pay for the damages.", she said, knowing that this would wipe out the majority of the settlement money she had received. "No worries on that account dear, and please call me Mary; here in dear old Super Hero City, building damage is so common that a special fund was established so that citizens and businesses wouldn't have to bear the cost of frequent repairs; I'll just file a claim with the city, and we'll be back in business by Monday morning .", said Mrs Jensen.

"Well, at least let me...", Acidburn started, but Mary said firmly, "I'll hear no more of it., my dear." As they re-entered the building Jenna had set 3 places at one of the tables with steaming bowls of stew and settled herself behind one of them. "We might as well eat, I've already put the rest away," Jenna said, digging into her bowl.

As the 3 women ate, Acidburn decided "I think I'm gonna like it here."

A blue dude walks up to the counter and orders a couple of cups and some biscotti. “see that girl with the burny hair, make one a double of whatever she is drinking.”

The counter guy looks at me “dude, she doesn't like company some days....”

me “safely put pal, that is ok, she knows my gf, it is cool. Can I have a blueberry muffin?”

counter guy “your nuts, but ok....”

 

a few minutes later: “hey, can I sit for a min?” and hands the girl with the burny hair a chocolate biscottie and a cuppa.

“sure, whats up?” 

me: “I have heard about your friend. If there is ever anything I or my resources can do to help her let me know. I like her attitude towards people.”

Pink: “thanks, where have you been of late? Haven't seen you around much”

me: “took some time off to do the fam thing and visit Wyv. She says “hi” to you and the other women hero folk.”

Pink: “where has she been lately? We haven't seen her around at all in over a year.” 

Me: “she teaches special needs kids in her home town. Do you trust me?” and then I take off a glove and lie my hand palm up on the table.

Pink: “I think so” and touches my palm with a finger

looking her in the eye I telepathically I “share” Wyv's last few months teaching kids. This is what she wants to do, and I support her in it one thousand percent.

Moving her finger “that is really cool” says Pink

Me: “that is why I love her” I whisper. Draining my coffee. “gotta go, if I can help your friend, let me know”

"Now that I'm flush, moneywise, I think I can safely drop the bike messenger gig...", thought Acidburn,"... besides, I'm gonna be spending a lot more time here at the soup-kitchen." As she easily lifted the enormous vat of stew to the stove-top to re-heat on that Monday afternoon, she recalled that Mary had told her about a small stipend for regular workers there at the kitchen. "Besides, how much do I really need?" "Might use the uniform as a disguise if I need an easy in while sussing out info, though."

As she stirred the stew with a makeshift spoon/kayak paddle so that it wouldn't burn, she could hear Jenna and Mary moving among the afternoon crowd of patrons, checking that they had all they needed. "I'll go in tomorrow morning and turn in my notice...",she thought. Having over eight hundred thousand dollars in the bank, and having simple needs as well as a frugal nature*, it really did make sense to Acidburn that she make such a career decision at this time. "Besides, this will free up a lot of time that could be better spent either patrolling, or hanging out with Murph."

As the stew began to gently bubble, Acidburn called out, "Got another batch ready, Mary..." "That's good, we're gonna need it..." called the short, round-faced woman,"... bring it on up to the counter."

It was a brilliantly sunny Sunday Morning, and the sunshine blazing through her bedroom window slowly brought Acidburn to consciousness. Sitting up in the covers and stretching , Acidburn was happy as she could remember being in a long time. As she moved around her small apartment tidying up and making herself breakfast, she remembered that she was supposed to have today off at the soup-kitchen. She decided that she had been cooped up in the city for too long, "Why I haven't been anywhere since I got back from Vegas.", she mused. "Maybe I'll take a run out to the countryside, find an empty field somewhere and try out some of these new abilities I've been noticing."

A hour or so later, as she flew slowly above a farmstead, she noticed a farmhand working on a tractor beside of a barn below. Making her presence known so as not to startle the young man, Acidburn dropped gently to a landing beside him. "Hi, my name is Acidburn., she said. "A-yeah, reckon you'd be from yonderways.", he said, nodding in the direction of SHC. "Yep,"said Acidburn, "is there anywhere around here that nobody would mind if a few trees got knocked down and the ground got scuffed a bit... you know a field or something."

The young man got a calculating look in his eye. He was supposed to clear and plow the bottom land near the creek for his daddy, but with the tractor busted he had had his doubts about getting done in time. he ducked into the barn, picked up a pile of stakes and said to Acidburn, "Follow me." He staked out an area containing many boulders imbedded in the ground, several large stumps, and seven or eight large trees. "Pulverize that all ya want, honey, just leave me a bare patch o' ground when yer done.", he said

For an hour or two, Acidburn pushed herself to the limit; ripping trees,stumps, and boulders from the ground, blasting the resulting piles to so much mulch and piles of pebbles, and generally having a high old time. The young farmer had watched for a while, then got busy fixing the tractor. Speaking to the young man while dusting herself off and preparing to leave, Acidburn said "How's that?" "Great, I should be able to finish now in no time... How can I thank you, Ma'am?, he said.

"Forget it, I had fun.", she said as she took flight. She waved at the young man and zipped off in the direction of the city.

Well thissss is a ssssssoup kitchen ? She must be having SSSSSSSSSupper.  
This will be a good time to ssssssssharpen my agility and hand eye coordination.  
Easily tossing the unconscious body of Kingpin in the air he walks towards the crime bosses limo. I need one more “ball”.   
Ah a sssssso called, human, armored car. Jormurgandr juggles kingpin and his limo with one hand and walks over to the armored vehicle. As he approaches the guards are speechless .Excussssse me I am of need of another object to regain my hand eye coordination may I use your vehicle? The driver jumps out starts to aim his weapon as the World Serpent Smiles. The guard stammers “Sh..sh…..sh…..ure take it Ss ss ss sir” The huge avatar replies “ Thank You” and thinks finally one of these humansssss knowsss how to sssssspeak properly.  
In the middle of his juggling exercise a He hears an annoying claxon like wailing. “ Jusssssst assss I wassss getting the hang of my new avatar.  
Suddenly a Black and white vehicle stops brakes smoking. Out jumps a uniformed officer from the driver side and immediately raises a formidable looking weapon. A younger looking man leaps from the other side dives toward the trunk and starts punching the code to deploy a turbine cannon which immediately starts to whine as it powers up and rises above the roof of the cruiser.

“ Superhero City Police -- Freeze!", the cop yells. Keeping his weapon trained on Jormurgandr he says under his breath “Mike this guy is juggling an armored car, a limo and Kingpin if he makes a hostile move toward us blast him. Nobody is going to miss King Pin anyway”   
“This is Murphy I need SP backup @ the front of the Soup Kitchen ", he said into his shoulder mounted radio transmitter. I need a lot of backup”   
Murphy turns his entire attention to the Super “ Alright I don’t know who you are but Slowly put what your juggling down and nobody will get hurt”  
Jormurgandr starts juggling all three objects with one hand and Thinks that issss better finally working the kinkssssss out. Now to sssshut up the little human with the loud mouth. He puts down all three things and turns toward the officers.  
“What you dare sssssssspeak to me like you are my equal ? Or worssse yet you think you have control over me? Thisss piece of offal ran into me and ssssaid he wasss going to murder me. Now you order me? My patience is at an end !!!!!!” 

A terrible smile erupts over the Midgard Serpents visage and a foot long forked tongue flickers from his mouth. As he walks toward the police all the hell (that a single SHC police cruiser can expend) is loosened at Jormurgandr. The Turbine cannon, capable of easily destroying a small island, hits the grinning super with pinpoint accuracy and power again and again until every charge is depleted from it’s small nuclear power source. Murphy empties his hand held version with a sharpshooters skill directly into Jormugandrs face. That should stop him it would stop a whole division of Abrams M12 Tanks he thinks.  
As the glow of the weaponry and the energy cloud fades. Jormurgandr remains unscathed. Look s toward the uniformed men and says “My turn you foolisssssh little Cloacaholessssssss. Prepare to witnessssss a sssssmall portion of the World SSSSSSSSSSerpentssssss power”  
A strange calm comes over Murphy as he says into his radio but every word becomes louder Correct my previous transmission I am demanding all of SP’S units and send in B.A.D.G.E too I just pissed off a paragon” He unkeys the microphone and thinks I sure wish Acid Burn was here maybe she could calm him down.  
“Mike!!!!” Murphy shouts. “Start praying . Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear ………….”  
To be continued  
Sorry I have trying to post this for hours

OOC: Jormurgandr my creator is a respectable fan of yours. It grieves him so to have this posted about me but at the very same time however it would have had to be posted sooner or later and at least you are a far worthier adversary then any City boss. He only prays you do not see this as a reason to go on one of your legendary rampages that results in the decimation of a league fully in this game.

Jenna Firemage had been more then a little shook up by the events of a few days earlier. She had sensed godlike powers nearby and that had given her fractured psyche a flash of hitherto lost memory. She remembered seeing a half spider half elfish woman leering at her as if from a far distance away. "You are a very lucky human Jenna," she seemed to say. "Very few ever have been chosen to become a temporary vessel for my avatar in the mortal realm. This will be a sign of honor to you among my people and when it is over you will have gained back your regular powers and body with no harm done but be forever in my debt until you can somehow find a way to pay me off."

Since she had been snapped back to the present by Acidburn following that episode, Jenna had tried extremely hard to keep her mental and emotional stability together. If another episode like when she had fought the Kingpin occurred... she tried to wipe the memory away again but it would not stop invading her thoughts. For some reason she could clearly remember seeing a black oozelike shadow emanating from her pores that drained her strength fully but not killing her. This shadow then took the form of a skeletal beast and indeed seemed to have granted her a deadlier type of power boost that had sent the former Manhattan branch head of the Syndicate to the ground broken like a child but very much insane now.

Now however she could feel it happening again even though a few months had passed since then as the World Serpent could be heard from inside the Soup Kitchen itself while still very much outside the building facing off with Acidburn's friend Officer Mike and no other superhero seemed close by enough to stop the inevitable confrontation of Serpent vs mortal. Risking everything to save the poor people inside as well as the building itself, Jenna gathered her thoughts calmly and came outside. "Jormurgandr I would pray ask that you come inside and I'll fix you some fresh warm soup. There is no need for violence between anyone right now."

On her way to Starbucks Pink swings by the Soup Kitchen where she spots the World Serpent's humanish avatar juggling cars and Kingpin.  
"Hi Jormy!" She yells waving.   
A policeman, whitefaced, is calling for backup. Pink does him a favour and knocks him out.   
"Keep up the good work Jormy." She calls. 

She steps into the soup kitchen (well free food is free food) where she sees Acidburn.   
"Jormugandr is playing with his foood outside again." Pink comments. "I think he fancies you, wants to impress you. Gotta tell you he is a notoriously cheap date. Lentil and potato please and a kaiser roll".

Acidburn, noticing the commotion caused by the arrival of the SHC squadcar, steps outside to provide a statement concerning the accident to whichever officer has shown up. Upon viewing the scene before her, she is horrified to realize that, unless some action on her part can salvage the situation, her friend Murph and his partner are about to die.

As Pink speaks to the "man", she walks over to Murph and proceeds to cold-cock him into unconsciousness, then passes by jabbering about someone dating me and heads on into the dining room asking for soup of the flabbergasted Mary Jensen.. 

Stepping between the frightened young cadet and the "man", and trying not to show her own apprehension, she says "Let's all just calm down now...shall we?!" Glancing over her shoulder, she murmurs to Mike "Get Murph to cover, and STAY there..." then turns to face the being before her. 

"Well now, what's all this about, then?", she politely asks of the "man." Just then her new acquaintance Jenna stepped out and began a rambling quizatory monolog as if she had dealt with this being before...

As Acidburn faced the powerful being, and Jenna was concluding her brief, if revealing, comment, she realized that Pink had seemed to act like she had a friendly relationship towards the one she had referred to as 'Jormy.' 

She politely asked the powerful being "Could you wait for one moment, please?", and raced towards the door of the building, grabbing Jenna's arm along the way. "Do you mind not antagonizing this guy?...", she said under her breath as she gently pushed Jenna back towards the door. Stepping into the doorway, she noticed that Mike had dragged Murph to the relative safety of the hallway. She called into the dining hall, "Hey, Pink... if you're finished eatin', could ya come introduce me to your friend out here!"

She turned and walked cautiously back towards the powerful being. Moments later, Pink stepped from the doorway, still absently gnawing on her Kaiser roll, and walked nonchalantly to Acidburn's side. "Jormy," Pink said, "meet Acidburn... Acidburn, meet the World Serpent, JORMURGANDR... now if ya don't mind...", Pink walked calmly back into the building to finish her soup...

 

Quickly mentally reviewing everything she had learned about Norse mythology, Acidburn realized that she had better handle this situation VERY carefully. "I do apologize for the rude manner in which these insignificant beings have treated one as mighty as Yourself.", she said. From what she remembered, flattery and strict attention to remaining truthful in any statements that she voiced were her best hope of defusing this situation. "Was there a reason for this most unexpected visit to the mortal realm?" 

Continuing in this manner, Acidburn calmed the outraged avatar, and by the time the many SuperPolice and B.A.D.G.E. vehicles began arriving on the scene, she and Jormurgandr were beginning to strike up a friendship. As hundreds of heavily armed and armored men began to leap from the vehicles, Acidburn politely stated to 'Jormy', "Hold on just a sec or these hotheads will start this whole shindig over again."

Stepping into the street, she faced the SuperPolice and B.A.D.G.E operatives and stated, "False alarm boys! I've got this handled. Now, Shoo!" As the many armored men milled around for next few minutes, discussing the situation among themselves and by radio with their superiors, Acidburn walked back to the side of the avatar, sat down and said to 'him', "Now, where were we..."

s he sat on the back steps of the EMT wagon, Murph carefully worked his jaw. As Acidburn stepped over to check on her friend , he looked up at her and said ruefully, "What did she hit me with, the limo?" 

"Nope , just her fist,...are you okay?" she asked with real concern in her voice. "I've learned my lesson, no more pissin' off Paragons.", he said as he rubbed his jaw. As he said this, he made his unsteady way to his feet. As he began to fall to his knees, Acidburn quickly caught him, helped him steady himself, and as he stood there unsteadily, placed her hand on his face, came up on her tiptoes and gently kissed him. 

Seeing the stunned look on Murph's face, she whispered, "You idiot...", and hugged him...

OOC Acidburn my apologies about the surprise I thought incorporating your "boyfriend" into my RP what would happened happened if I sped up your romantic entanglement I am sorry. Thank you all for incorporating me into this it is fun Big Hugssssss and Kisssesss for you all BTW I never intended to kill off your NPC that would be rude that is why I left Murphy in the middle of a prayer.

Jormurgandr hears the voice of Jenna Firemage. and realizes something is amiss. Issssssss that the power of the Demon Spider God Lolth I SSSSSSSSSSSSSensse. That will have to wait for another day but I do hate SSSSSSSSSpidersss they give me the willliessss Putting on his best smile ( he thinks he is being charming but that grin scares the bejesus out of most people) "SSSSSSSome ssoup would be lovely I'm sssso hungry I could eat a horsssse,all of them. Besidessss all I want to do issss to hear more sssstoriessss about Acidburnsssss adventuressss"

He hears Pink's snarky but humorous remarks and thinks how she makes him laugh. "Pink you know I judge my datesssssssss on a ssssliding SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSScale" ( Damn The Serpent thinks I crack me up ssssometimessss) and sssspend what I think their company isssss worth. Here let me get you a free bowl of sssssoup on me"

"Thisssss iss nice that the SHC's newest bard Issss taking the time to talk to me." Her inssssightfulness and sssssincerity are very calming. Jormurgandr turnsss his head toward the sound of all of SHC's SP and and 4 B.A.D.G.E hellicarriers and sees Acidburn trying to diffuse the situation. If they warm up one weapon If I hear 1 SSSSSSSSSSSSafety clicked off I will defend my new friend and thossssse creaturessss will feel my full wrath. As the powers that be of SHC quit being agressive Acidburn sat beside the Serpents avatar but seemed slightly distracted and kept looking toward an ambulance. "I ssssseee ssssomething is troubling you little one go do what you musssssst do.   
Jormurgandr enters the Soup Kitchen and Jenna sets a huge 100 qt stainless steel pot at the place next to Pink. He struggles to think of the right words "Thank you Jenna"  
He hears Pink making a wretching sound. "Are you ok?" Pink chuckles and says "I should of hit him harder" Jormurgandr is puzzled stands and starts toward the door.   
Pink sighs "Jormy where are you going?"  
"To hit that guy harder much harder !!!!!) he replies  
Come back here and sit down!!! Let the two lovebirds have a moment of peace. you big lug"  
Jormurgandr turns around and resumes his seat next to Pink and thinks I will never underssstand the human femalessss.  
He then gets an Idea turns to Pink and innocently asks " Issss the moment over?"   
Seeing Pink's shocked reaction a familiar thought runs through his mind I crack me up ssssometimesss

Alex Murphy slowly came to consciousness. He sat up and stretched, then realized he was alone. In the kitchen he could hear the clatter of pans being used and feminine humming, as well as smell the aroma of bacon frying. He slowly smiled as he remembered the night before.

Looking around the room, he found his pajama bottoms lying beside the bed, but no sign of the matching shirt. He crept down the hall, looked into the small kitchen and grinned broadly at what he saw. Standing before his stove, in nothing but a pair of panties and his missing pajama shirt, stood a silver-skinned vision of loveliness, the headphones from her smartphone snaking down into the pocket of the shirt. As she hummed along with the unheard music, she was dancing slightly as she expertly flipped an over-easy egg in the frying pan before her.

Sliding up behind her, Murph slipped his arms around her, startling her slightly, but then she leaned back into his embrace and smiled. As she popped the earbuds from her ears, she said brightly, "Good Morning, sleepy-head, how are ya feelin' this morning?" "For some reason, I can't for the life of me think why, I feel great.", Murph said. "By the way, babe, that shirt looks much better on you than it ever looked on me." "Flatterer.", she grinned, "well tuck in... yours is on the table." 

As they set at his table eating the delicious meal, Murph thought to himself, "Now, what did I do to deserve this, Lord, not that I'm complaining..."

It was a brilliantly sunny Sunday Morning, and the sunshine blazing through her bedroom window slowly brought Acidburn to consciousness. Sitting up in the covers and stretching , Acidburn was happy as she could remember being in a long time. As she moved around her small apartment tidying up and making herself breakfast, she remembered that she was supposed to have today off at the soup-kitchen. She decided that she had been cooped up in the city for too long, "Why I haven't been anywhere since I got back from Vegas.", she mused. "Maybe I'll take a run out to the countryside, find an empty field somewhere and try out some of these new abilities I've been noticing."

A hour or so later, as she flew slowly above a farmstead, she noticed a farmhand working on a tractor beside of a barn below. Making her presence known so as not to startle the young man, Acidburn dropped gently to a landing beside him. "Hi, my name is Acidburn., she said. "A-yeah, reckon you'd be from yonderways.", he said, nodding in the direction of SHC. "Yep," said Acidburn, "is there anywhere around here that nobody would mind if a few trees got knocked down and the ground got scuffed a bit... you know, a field or something."

The young man got a calculating look in his eye. He was supposed to clear and plow the bottom land near the creek for his daddy, but with the tractor busted he had had his doubts about getting done in time. he ducked into the barn, picked up a pile of stakes and said to Acidburn, "Follow me." He staked out an area containing many boulders imbedded in the ground, several large stumps, and seven or eight large trees. "Pulverize that all ya want, honey, just leave me a bare patch o' ground when yer done" he said. For an hour or two, Acidburn pushed herself to the limit; ripping trees,stumps, and boulders from the ground, blasting the resulting piles to so much mulch and piles of pebbles, and generally having a high ,old time. The young farmer had watched for a while, then got busy fixing the tractor. Speaking to the young man while dusting herself off and preparing to leave, Acidburn said "How's that?" "Great, I should be able to finish now in no time... How can I thank you, Ma'am?, he said.

"Forget it, I had fun.", she said as she took flight. She waved at the young man and zipped off in the direction of the city.

Jormurgandr smiles at Pink amused that she is speechless for once and does not know what to think of the changed World Serpent's attitude

"SSSSSSSSSSerioussly Pinkie Poo I never understood that there could be a physssical relationsssship between a ssssuper and a normal I mean won't sssshe kill him? Hell I could have obliterated him eassssily without body fluidsssss being exchanged !! Well except the cleanup required where the gooey ssssssssspot is"

He decides to have more fun

I wasssss physically involved with a ssssentinent geological feature at one time. But Mariana cheated on me with a creature named Triesssste. I don't even think that beast wassss real . To think I made her a famoussss landmark ungrateful sssssslutty trench. SSSSSSSSShe was a mere 1.5 Mile deep underwater canyon when I met her"

As the World Serpent lashes out his tongue catches the Barrel of soup and pours it into his maw. He watches Pink out of the corner of his eye waiting for her reaction.

After a brief moment she reverts to the Normal Pink smiles at him and asks, "Hey Jormy what else can you do with that tongue?'  
giggling the whole time 

The serpent lowers the barrel looks directly at Pink " My tongue is a wondroussss thing receptorsss on it pick up minussscule chemical particlessss, which are perceived assss sssscent. When it isss retracted into its sssheath, the tipsss of it fit neatly into a chemical receptor, sssssending the chemical information that hasssss been gathered through on to my brain, where the information issss quickly processsssed and analyzed so that I can act inssstinctively on it" Alssso I have venom in it that I can releasssse when it touches my victim, I can control the densssity of the tipsss to be asss soft as a 1ssst Kisssss or as hard as adamantium." To emphasize this he flicks his tongue through the barrel and it starts to bubble as the venom dissolves it." Better put a hazmat sssssssssticker on that Jenna. Thankssss for the delicoussss ssssoup sssssorry for the damage let me do sssssomething about that." He reaches into a Cooper irregularity to his undersea vault and places a 20 ton nugget of gold on the floor. " This ssssshould cover it issss a billion enough?" 

He gets up and heads for the door. " SSSSSee ya around Pinkie poo I sssspang for your free SSSSSSSSoup jussst think your moving way up the date cost SSSSSSSSSScale"

Scanning the street he can't sssensse Acid Burn at all. Hope ssshe doesssn't kill him he thinksssss She seems fond of him He shakes his head and mutters " Well that wasss fun all I want isss a friggen ssstory it turnsss into a discussion on mating tehniquesss and makesss me think I am reduced to a matchmaker ....oy vey"

Pink herself is muttering as the huge avatar strolls out the door." What the hell was that all about? Was he joking? Although his tongue isssss kind of neat"

Next up Jormy goes looking for a story

Pink is once again ensconced at her favorite table at Starbucks. As she works her way through her usual tray of biscotti, she notices Acidburn landing on the sidewalk outside. Spotting Pink as she enters, our heroine makes her way over to the table, signalling the barrista for her usual.

"So," Pink begins,"been a couple of weeks since I seen you in here. You and the cute cop bumpin' uglies, yet?" "Pink!" "So, you are... well you just tell him for me that if he breaks your heart, I'll kill 'im." "I'll pass along the warning... it's nice to know you care." 

As they chatted and ate, Acidburn was happy that she had decided to come here to Super Hero City, where her new friends and job fulfilled a need she hadn't realized she had.


End file.
